Aislin
by rstarbreeze
Summary: A warrior is sent from another godess to aid the Daughters of the Moon.


            Aislin Lilith closed the door to her studio apartment behind her.  The door clicked as the security lock succored the living space.  The young woman sighed and tossed her shoes across the one large room.  At first glance many would say she was too young to be living on her own, but that was irrelevant in her case.  

            The young woman walked to the fridge and opened it.  She was hungry.  Looking inside she decided to go shopping sometime soon because all that was in there was Diet Coke, milk, butter and yogurt.  Opening one of the two cupboards, the other held dishes; she found an old box of macaroni and cheese mix.  She ripped open the package and set it in a pot to start cooking.  

            Aislin walked to the other side of the room to change from her work cloths into something more comfy.  If someone were to look into her closet they might think she had MPD.   In reality it was because she discovered that wearing slutty cloths at her job at the restaurant would get her more tips.  She picked up a pair of flare jeans and a black tank top.  She pulled her wavy red hair into a bun.  The tips were still black from a spur-of-the-moment dye job a few years ago.  

            Walking back to the kitchen she stirred the almost done macaroni.  She pulled a dish out of the cupboard and found a spoon in the sink and washed it quickly.  She took the hot macaroni off the stove, but didn't bother with the Off button.  She never turned it on.

*********

            Jimena Callisto walked swiftly into the Blue Moon Café; she was late for lunch with her friends.  As soon as she opened the glass doors she saw her best friend, Serena, sitting in a booth with the other three.  She walked over and sat down next to Serena.

"Hey, girl, where were you?"  Serena poked her arm.

"Some assholes gave me trouble on the bus.  I had to scare them off 'cause they wouldn't leave me alone."  Everyone knew about Jimena's gang days so she didn't have to explain.  A red haired waitress wearing very low cut jeans with flowers embroidered on the legs and a low cut v-neck tee shirt with a black apron tied around her waist came up and smiled at them.

"Are you girls ready?"  Vanessa started her order and Jimena looked around the table.  The other girls had menus in front of them.  They nodded and she quickly read off Serena's until she saw something that looked good.  She waited until it was her turn and ordered a cheeseburger.  

"So, where did you guys find this place?"

"It was advertised on a flyer at the skate park and I thought, with us being the Daughters of the Moon, we should at least check it out."  Tianna said and Jimena nodded to show her acknowledgment.  The girls talked about school until their food came.

"By the way, I had a premonition."  Jimena said.  Four sets of eyes were on her.  "It wasn't a battle or anything with apparent danger."  Her friends relaxed.  "It was weird though."  She stared off into space remembering until Serena poked her again.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not?"

"Oh, sorry.  Anyway, I saw this girl.  I couldn't see her face because someone's shoulder was in the way.  We were all at Maggie's apartment.  Maggie was talking to us and she looked stern.  I don't know.  Keep your eyes out for good looking girls about our age with red hair, though."

At that time the waitress came back.  "Is everything okay at this table?"  The five girls stared at her until a blond spoke up.  

"Yeah, we're good.  Thanks."  The waitress smiled unsurely and walked away.  The friends looked at each other then at the girls retreating back.  Suddenly they all started laughing, releasing the tension.

*********

            Vanessa sipped a cup of coffee as she waited in front of La Brea High School on Monday morning.  Not that she needed the caffeine, but it was a chilly morning and she needed to get some warmth in her.  As she sat engrossed in her thoughts Catty snuck up behind her.

"I know where you sleep!"  She whispered in an eerie voice directly into Vanessa's ear.  The blond jumped and almost spilled some of the liquid on her kakis. 

"Shit, where did you come from?"  She almost yelled.

"The Moon!"  Catty joked.  Both girls giggled a little as they headed towards Geometry.  

            On the way Jimena, Serena and Tianna caught up with them. 

"Como estas?" Jimena asked the blond of the group.

"What did she say?"  Vanessa asked the other three.

"How are you?"   Jimena translated herself. 

"Tired."  Vanessa replied.

"Same here."  Agreed Catty.  The girls walked on to geometry class and sat down each with a heavy sigh.  When the teacher came they each went to their normal routines for the class.  Vanessa took notes, Catty doodled, Jimena stared into space, et cetera.  Mr. Hall droned on until even Vanessa couldn't stand it.  She started looking around the room and noticed a new person raising her hand to answer a question.  It was the waitress from yesterday.  Vanessa took a good look for the first time.  The girl was very pretty.  She was skinny but with a bit of muscle tone on olive skin.  Her red hair somehow contradicted her dark eyes giving her an exotic look.  Her hair was pulled back into bun so black tips stuck out in gelled spikes.  Her body was fairly curvy and she wore green cargo pants with a blue spaghetti strap shirt that she was almost falling out of and a jean jacket.  

            As discreetly as she could, Vanessa got Catty's attention and nodded with her head in the girl's direction.  Little by little the other Daughters looked over to her.  Jimena seemed to study her for an extra long time then nodded a confirmation.  That was her.  They should go see Maggie on what to do soon.

*********

            Aislin walked out of her first class at La Brea High.  It went pretty well until some girls she had waited on yesterday started starring at her.  Did they not know waitresses had lives outside of the restaurant?  Oh, well, she didn't let it bother her.  The red head went to her locker and dropped off the math book and picked up a history book.  She asked a passing teacher for directions and went to find the room.

            When she arrived, Aislin couldn't believe it.  Two of the five girls were in this class too!  A blond and a girl with straight brown hair.  They were talking and looked up at her when she came in.  Their conversation was changed from something to art.   

Well?  What do y'all think?  Should I bother continuing? 


End file.
